Airspeed is one of the most important parameters that an aircraft operator (e.g., pilot) uses to control an aircraft and understand its performance in flight. Failure to accurately indicate the airspeed of an aircraft can lead to improper control inputs being provided by an aircraft operator, component damage, and/or unplanned (e.g., undesirable) loss of vehicle control and/or the vehicle itself.
Thus, there is a need in the inflight diagnostics field to create a new and useful method for airspeed determination. This invention provides such a new and useful method.